Naruto's Revenge On Konoha
by dbzfan102
Summary: Naruto fed up from everything the villagers say about him leaves Konoha to come to destroy it. God-like Naruto OP NARUTO KURAMA OCC NARUTO OCC AND SOMEHOW NARUTO UNLOCKS A RINNEGAN! Sounds better then it is and I suck at summaries - - One-shot for now might become a long story if I gets reviews rating might go up aswell


A/N: I havent write a LEGIT story with decent spelling and grammar. So lets start now, I don't Own Naruto but if i did Naruto would have destoryed Konoha. For the purpose of this Naruto will god-like,ooc, and in most cases a garysue. Also Kurama will also be OOC for the purpose of my story. Also Naruto will have acess to Kyuubi Charka Mode, Bijuu Mode and Tailed Beast Bomb and fuck it the rinnegan.

"Demon!"

"Why doesn't the Hokage kill it?!"

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE YOU DEMON!"

These were words shouted at Naruto when ever he walk in the streets of the Konoha. Naruto never knew why he was called a Demon by the villagers or why they shot glares or in mosts cases beat him.

'Why, why do they hate me so much?!' Naruto always said in his head. Most days he would try cover his ears, ignore the glares and shouts of the villagers but, No matter what he did always go home crying. Sometimes he wish he never existed that the villagers would just kill him, it would be a lot better than just shouting hateful words and blaming him for things he never did. The Third was the only one who cared for child . His parents died when he was born. Naruto always wonder what was the point of living if he was so hated by the villagers.

" WHY MUST YOU HAUNT US!? LEAVE US DEMON!?"

There was only so much a child could endure. Then Naruto started to cry, Hot tears running down from his eyelids. He had enough and dashed towards the village exit, Naruto kept running and running till his feet stopped. The village was no longer in sight. As if Naruto had bad luck the clouds started to become grey, the sky darken, it began to rain, thunder howled in the distance and lightning could be seen. Naruto exhausted from the run and took refugee in a nearby cave and fell asleep.

**ENTER KURAMA**

**"So you finally left kit"**

Naruto was surprised to hear a voice in his head and look at something behind a gate with a paper with kanji lettering being.

**SEAL**

**"So you finally found me kit"**

"Who are you and what doing in my head!" Naruto demanded.

**"I have many names Naruto-kun, Many call me Kyuubi. However seen it seems are interests are the same you may call me Kurama."**

Naruto realized why they call him a Demon, they were referring to Kurama The Kyuubi. But Naruto could careless now all Naruto could think of is revenge on Konoha and maybe Kurama wanted Revenge for being sealed in Naruto.

**"Ahh so the kit has finally realized that our goals are the same. I will strike a deal with you Naruto, I'll will give you my power so long as after you destroy the village release from this prison." **

Naruto looked at the Fox whose claw was sticking as if was waiting for Naruto touch it. Naruto then reach he hand and touch Kurama's Claw agreeing with the terms of the deal.

REAL WORLD

Naruto awaken from his slumber. He grinned in delight in the idea of slaughtering everyone Konoha. In the matter of moments to hear all villagers cry out in agony while Naruto kill them. Naruto began his arrival to Konoha...

Konoha Gates

"Ready Kurama?"

**"READY KIT"**

Naruto actived his Bijuu Mode

"THE DEMON IS BACK!"

Naruto could hear crys of terror as they gazed on the site the golden kyuubi and golden Naruto.

"INFORM THE HOKAGE!"

Naruto spared no time and instead prepare his first attack

"BIJUU BOMB!"

The Bomb target being the Villagers homes.

The Bomb hit its target and Naruto continue his rampage of Konoha. Kurama tails smashing buildings and walls as they continue their assault on the Village. Konoha was completely defenseless against Naruto barrages of Bijuu bombs.

Shinboi and Villager alike were being slaughter by the Pair

" THE THIRD HAS ARRIVED!"

Hiruzen, The Third Hokage arrive

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THE VILLAGE THIS ISNT WHAT YOUR FATHER WANTED YOU DO WITH THE KYUUBI!" Hiruzen said trying reason with and to get Naruto to stop his assault.

"SAVE IT OLD MAN! THIS IS REVENGE FOR THIS VILLAGE TREATING LIKE TRASH SINCE I WAS BORN!" Naruto replied to Hiruzen his words where meaningless at this point

Naruto could careless what the hokage was talking about this isn't what is he father wanted. Why would he care his parents were dead anyway and weren't there for him.

" I'LL SPARE YOU OLD MAN IF YOU DECIDE TO FEEL CAUSE IF NOT YOU'LL SUFFER THE SAME FAITH AS THIS VILLAGE" Naruto said. Naruto never want to harm the old man since he toke care of him but if he was going to defend this village then he had it coming Naruto was going kill all that got in his way even him.

" I CANNOT ALLOW THIS DESTRUCTION TO CONTINUE IN MY VILLAGE! I WILL DEFEAT NARUTO EVEN IT COSTS ME MY LIFE" Hiruzen said as rejected Naruto's mercy

Naruto really didn't want to kill the Old Man but he vowed to get revenge on this curse village no matter what.

Naruto grabbed Hiruzen with two Charka claws and ripped him in two.

Naruto continue smashing builds and then decided to end the village with one move

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Naruto eyes changed from a demonic looking iris to a white with purple circle patterns iris as he awaken his Rinnegan.

The Villagers look up at the Sky to see a large meteorites aimed directly at their village

"What the hell.."

"Is this even Ninjutsu anymore!?"

"The p-p-power of a g-god!?"

" This is the end of days!"

Naruto watch in enjoyment the villagers being crushed by the meteorites

"Our deal complete. GO AND BECOME FREE!"

Naruto destroyed the seal and Kurama was freed...

THE END!

A/N: This shows my hate towards the villagers and how bad I've come to be at writing anyway i hope some enjoy this one shot and Naruto and Kurama teaming up and destroying the Village im sure there are betters ones out there *Sigh* Bye and hope you review this :D


End file.
